memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Prime
|pages = 320 |year = 2269 |ISBN = 0671743597 (paperback) ISBN 0743419936 (eBook) (Kindle) }} The Federation's leading minds – marked for murder! Memory Prime is a Pocket TOS novel – #42 in the numbered series – written by Gar and Judith Reeves-Stevens. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the back cover: :Memory Prime is the central core of an immense computer library, an entire network of research planetoids. Here, the Pathfinders, the only artificial intelligences legally permitted to serve the Federation, control and sift the overwhelming dataflow from thousands and thousands of research vessels across the galaxy. :The greatest scientists in the Federation have gathered at Memory Prime for the prestigious Nobel and Z-Magnees prize ceremonies, unaware that a deadly assassin is stalking one of them. As Captain Kirk struggles to save his ship from sabotage and his first officer from accusations of murder, he discovers the hidden assassin is far from the deadliest secret lurking on Memory Prime. Kirk is by no means happy about his most recent assignment, shuttling scientists to a ceremony on Memory Prime. The plot thickens as intercepted transmissions seem to link Spock with the secret Vulcan terrorist group, the Adepts of T'Pel. After a suspicious, and highly dangerous attempt at sabotage while en route, the is commandeered by the commodore. Things seem hopeless when Spock makes a semi-miraculous (and highly illegal) escape from the Enterprise s brig. Even the captain begins to lose hope until Bones gets him back in the fight, and off he goes to save the Federation's finest minds, and save Spock as well. Memorable quotes "Excuse me, Academician, but is that… bourbon?" "From Kentucky." : - McCoy and Academician Sradek "You must find it quite refreshing, Spock, to work with a human who has such a firm grasp of logic." : - Academician Sradek, on McCoy Background information * This is the first Star Trek novel by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. * The novel is a sequel to . * The term quadrant is used instead of sector, since the latter had yet to be introduced into Star Trek. * Warp engines and warp travel are explained using theories of different dimensional planes – vastly different to the later, much simpler system shown from the onward. * The insignia of Starbase 4 is said to be in the rough shape of the Orion constellation. Characters ; James T. Kirk : Enterprise . ; Spock :Enterprise exec and science officer. ; Leonard McCoy : Enterprise surgeon. ; Montgomery Scott : Enterprise chief engineer. ; Uhura : Enterprise communications officer. ; Hikaru Sulu : Enterprise helmsman. ; Pavel Chekov : Enterprise navigator. ; Mira Romaine : Archivist. ; Komack : An admiral from Starfleet Command. ; Montana Wolfe : A Starfleet commodore; portmaster of Starbase 4. References ; : Federation library facility. ; : Federation library facility, created in the tradition of Memory Alpha. ; : Federation library facility, created in the tradition of Memory Alpha. ; : Federation library facility, created in the tradition of Memory Alpha. ; : Federation library facility, created in the tradition of Memory Alpha. ; : Federation library facility. External links * * (#15) |next2 = The Entropy Effect (#17) }} de:Das Zentralgehirn Category:Novels